


Death in Bloom

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gods, M/M, Reverse Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: The God of Death rarely tends personally to deaths, but when a great king dies, he deigns to make an appearance... Or he plans to until a magically flowering tree leads him to the garden of a curious nature spirit.





	Death in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is a reverse Persephone story-- a nature deity trying to steal away the god of death. 
> 
> Jule is my name for supernatural variants of 2P Matt!

Jule doesn’t often go to the above world- has no need for it really. He has enough far reaching power and minions that he doesn’t often have to oversee very many deaths personally. Only in some cases- like a famous hero dying or a huge number of people going at once- does the lord of death step out of the underworld to do his good work.

Today a king is scheduled to die- a much beloved king at that- and Jule is deigning to make an appearance.  He’s on his horse, making his way leisurely through a forest outside of the kingdom. He dislikes large collections of people, but the sunlight and the wilderness could be quite beautiful. If he’s got to come out of his home, he might as well enjoy this while he has the chance.

As he makes his way through the woods, he sees something move in the corner of his eye. When he turns his head, he finds a tree bursting into full bloom, flowers light pink. Unusual… and awe-inspiringly gorgeous. He turns his horse, and he moves toward the flowers, reaching up and touching one. As his fingers graze the soft petals, they turn a deeper pink, the color bleeding over the flower.

Soon there are flowers blooming all down the path, and against his better judgment, he follows along to watch the flowers bloom. He’s the Lord of the Underworld. There’s no one powerful enough in the human realm to ensnare him for very long.

Or so he thinks.

He had given himself time to spare, so he’s not in too much of a hurry. With a small smile, he follows the foliage that’s growing and spreading to make a path for him. At the end of the path, he finds a garden. Flowers and vines grow lush and thick, the smell of it all together almost intoxicating. It makes him feel lightheaded, but whoever is leading him here has him too entranced to turn back.

That’s when he sees it- a large stone gazebo with intricately carved pillars. The plants leading him here hummed with magic, but this area is singing with it. Jule approaches the gazebo, but all distress is gone now. He merely wants to meet whatever lovely creature is making this place and tending over it so attentively.

He steps up into the gazebo, and there on the floor surrounded by vines and flowers is a man. He’s even more beautiful than the fauna growing around him- his hair is golden and curling over his shoulders. Brightly colored flowers are woven into his hair, and he wears a long white robe. There are smudges of dirt upon the skirt of it, but he doesn’t look untidy- a consequence of what he is perhaps. Plants are curling up around him as though embracing him, and Jule can’t look away.

“What’s your name?” Jule asks softly.

“I’m Matthew,” he says back, stretching out a hand towards him. The plants and vines follow his hands, as though they are all together giving him an invitation. “You’re beautiful.”

Jule laughs at such a little sweet nature spirit telling him that. He’s well aware of how he looks. His hair is tangled and his skin is pale. Unlike the other, his clothes are dark and torn, frayed near the bottoms from repeated contact with the stone floors of his kingdom.

“You flatter me,” he says back in a voice that sounds gravelly with disuse. He thinks it must sound frightening, and he sees Matthew shiver. “But even you must fear death.”

It makes him a little sad to see that he frightens the young nymph, but he supposes that’s the way of things.

“I should go,” Jule says finally, turning toward the door with his feelings a bit stung. He wouldn’t stay and make the boy fear him. Before he can get there, thick vines have grown over the exit, and he turns, watching as the plants cover every exit to the outside world.

“Don’t go,” says a voice behind him, and he turns to find Matthew is standing and walking toward him.

Jule draws his sword, rage flashing in his eyes. “Your sorcery is no longer amusing.”

He hacks at the vines with his sword, but they are clearly enchanted. They grow in thicker every cut he makes, and he realizes after a minute that to struggle like this is in vain. He knows now that he’s dealing with no common spirit- only an immortal could lay magic strong enough to work against his blade.  

When he turns to rage at his captor, he finds the man standing close, fingers hovering over his arm.

“Speak to me again,” he says, voice soft.

Irritation and anger bubbling in his chest, he grabs Matthew by the throat, and he leans in with his eyes locked on his face. “What are you playing at little nature god?”

Matthew’s breath catches at the hand on him, at the sound of his voice. He shivers again, but this time Jule sees it- a flash of lust in the other’s deep violet eyes. It startles him, and he releases the other to take a step back. No one has ever looked at Jule that way, and he doesn’t know how to react.

“Please stay,” Matthew says with a smile that seems to exude sunshine and warmth. Behind him there’s a bed of moss and soft flowers springing up from the stone, and Jule thinks he knows what Matthew intends for it.

Jule feels his face heating up, and he watches as Matthew reaches up to touch his chest. Gentle fingers slide down his arms to slip into his hands, drawing him forward. If this is what the other had lead him here for, Jule is suddenly interested, aroused, curious to see what Matthew would do with him. He steps forward and takes him into his arms, all the while being lead back to the bed of moss.

A few hours later when Jule finally realizes that the nature god has no intention of letting him go so easily, he’ll be angry again.

But for now he makes himself at home between Matthew’s thighs and steals kisses that taste of the sweetest nectar from his lips.  


End file.
